


How?

by laadychat



Series: fics I've never finished [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are young teens, in charge of a great responsibility. But that doesn't stop the problems their occur in the civilian life. Marinette realizes her ways are somewhat... creepy, while Adrien realizes he's got to actually be open to wondering who his lady under the mask might be.*I absolutely suck at summaries, but we'll get to see some character growth!*





	1. Realization

"You know what Tikki? I don't think my obsession with Adrien is very healthy."

Mid-bite, the small creature look up at her holder, surprised at the confession. Finishing up her cookie, she floated next to the girl. "Marinette?"

The girl in question sighed, flopping her head back down on the bed. Today has been a rough day at school. Not only did she get scolded by two of her teachers, she was starting to think that Adrien will never look at her as more than a friend. Then again, wasn't it partially her fault?

"I mean, how am I suppose to date Adrien if I can't speak to him normally? But first," she trailed off, changing her position to lay on her back. She looked at the creature and gave a brief smile. "I need to actually be friends with Adrien you know? I know he sees me as a good friend but I actually have to start talking to him like one, don't you think?"  
Tikki landed on her holder's stomach, looking at her with puzzlement. She's happy that her holder is finally coming around but what spurred this line of thinking?  
"I think I have to actually get to know him too, Tikki. I just know little bits and pieces, but I don't know the full picture. And the first step of this is to stop obsessing over him." Marinette finished, nodding her head in determination.   
Marinette has had this obsession with Adrien Agreste, a boy in her class. They first interaction wasn't a very pleasant one, one that took a dramatic turn by the end of the day. Ever since then, Marinette has had her sights on the blonde, refusing to think about any one else in such a light. It's gotten to the point where there were pictures of him all over her room and she even had his schedule on a board. Yes, she liked him, but obsessing over him is not a great thing. It was time she did something about it. 

And that's exactly what she did. 

After the past few hours, she had taken down all pictures of him, except the one of them together. She had erased his schedule, her broad now plain and empty. And she felt pretty good. "There.   
All done." She smiled, sitting back down on her bed. Turning to Tikki, she held up another cookie. "What do you think, Tikki?"

"I think you're doing an amazing thing, Marinette. You're starting to realize some unhealthy habits and deciding to fix them. That takes a lot of self reflecting." Grinning at this, Marinette gave her kwami a kiss on the forehead. She has no idea what she would do without her.

"And now, time to be a friend."

 

\--

 

"Plagg, do you think I come off too much sometimes?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm starting to realize that I'm not respecting Ladybug's requests. Despite her saying stop, I keep pushing her."

"Well, what do you want to do about it?"

"I want Ladybug to know that I actually do truly care about her, but I also respect her space. I need to stop."

Plagg grinned, feeling pride flow through his little body. He knew how much his holder cared about the spotted hero, but hearing this made the kwami all too happy. "That sounds like an amazing plan, Adrien. Be considerate, and maybe don't throw in so many puns during fights. She would appreciate that."

Hearing this, Adrien nodded. He knew that some of the things he did and say during attacks were a bit... irritating. He knows Ladybug appreciates him, but being more mindful of his situations would definitely be a plus. But at the same time, he really wants to know who she is under the mask. Adrien believes that loving Ladybug means that he loves the girl under the mask as well. But in order to achieve that, he's going to have to be more open to knowing other people. Surely, he'll be able to identify his lady, right?

But he knows she doesn't want him to find out. So he will respect it. Adrien came to the conclusion that he will be curious, but won't actively look for her. Compromise, right? 

"I really want to know who she is under the mask. Wouldn't it be awesome to know who my lady is?" Sighing, he lied down on his bed, a pillow resting on his stomach. "We could go on dates, eat lunch together, hold hands." He muttered, throwing his pillow straight up, catching it as it fell. "But I know she doesn't want me to find her. And I respect her request."

"Don't worry kid," the little kwami hovered nearby, finisnhing the last of his cheese. "you'll know who she is one day."

With that, Adrien closed his eyes, a faint smile appearing on his lips.


	2. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette? Is that you?

"Marinette, get ready for school. You're going to be late!"

Groaning, Marinette sat up, taking the moment to adjust to being awake. Opening her eyes, she glanced at the clock, realizing she actually had more than enough time to get to school. "Tikki, my alarm didn't even ring."

Tikki giggled, floating over to her holder. "I know, but why not go on time today?"

Marinette rolled her eyes, already too awake to try and fall asleep again. Getting up, she grabbed her things heading towards the bathroom. "I'll get you something to eat after I take a shower."

With the shower running, Marinette let her mind wonder to the resolution she made yesterday. She knew it was going to take some courage, but she's Ladybug, right? They're not two different people, and it's about time Marinette started acting like that. Then again, the only time she wasn't sure of herself was when she was with Adrien. Marinette is not shy at all, being the class president, and even creating an album cover for Jagged Stone, she was far from being shy. She even had the courage to go up against XY's manager and refused to back down. Straightening her back, Marinette let a smile dance across her lips. She wanted to get closer to Adrien, and actually talking to him normally will definitely work. The boy was always patient with her, waiting for her to finish her stuttering before responding. If Marinette can stand up against Chloe and her bullying, then she can talk to Adrien like a normal person.  She thought about telling Alya, the girl was more than familiar with the way Marinette acted. Even helped her plan a very elaborate and complicated plan to confess to Adrien.

Marinette shook her head. _I need to do this on my own,_ she thought. The time will come to tell Alya about her decision but she didn't want any help with it. She needed to just be Marinette, strong, confident, Marinette around Adrien and that's something she's got to learn to do on her own.

Realizing how long she was taking, she quickly stepped out of the shower, rushing to dry herself off and throw on some clothes. Being late today seemed much less appealing now than it did previously. Maybe it's just because she's excited to start her mission?

"Tikki, hide!" Rushing to grab her things, Marinette grabbed the kwami, putting her gently in her bag. "I'll get you tons of cookies, don't worry." She promised, shooting an apologetic smile at her kwami. The little creature shrieked, not expecting the sudden change of pace and before she knew it, she was surrounded by darkness. "You better!" Chuckling, the little kwami settled in, already munching on a cookie. Her holder was already one of her favorite Ladybug.There was just something about her that Tikki loved and she never failed to let Master Fu know of this. 

Marinette practically ran out of her place, stopping only to grab a handful of cookies. She blew her parents a kiss before making her way to the school. Today was suppose to be an easy day - lessons where only going to last half the day. It was nice to have a break once in a while.

"Marinette!"

Whipping her head around, a big smile spread across her lips. "Alya!" She only had enough time to get the name out before being engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. Appreciating her friends expression of love, she needed to breathe sometime soon. "I, uh, need to breathe, Alya."

Alya chuckled, giving one last squeeze before pulling away, leaving a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's been, what, three days since I last saw you? How have you been!"

The blue haired girl laughed. Alya really knew how to brighten up her day. "Better now. And I saw all those updates on the Ladyblog, you were really busy, huh."

"So you did see them!" Almost bursting with giddy, the brown haired friend displayed the open blog on her phone. "The akuma's this week were crazy! I'm just glad Ladybug and Catnoir new what to do!" And that was only the start of the one-sided conversation, Marinette only interrupting with hums of agreements. She felt bad, her identity still a secret from her friend. Marinette wanted to tell her, hell, even show her Tikki, but she knew she couldn't. And the more determined Alya became to find out the true identity of Ladybug, the harder it was for Marinette to change topics. Alya even started questioning the pig-tailed girl where she was during akuma attacks now. She was running out of ideas now.

"Heads up, sunshine is on his way."

Normally, this statement would result in a blushing, clumsy, Marinette. But not today.

"Hey, Alya!"

"Hey."

"Hey, Marinette!" A blonde haired, green eyes boy came into her line of vision. And he had to most dazzlying smile on, well, according to the girl in question.

"Hey Adrien." She responded, her smile soft but her voice was strong. "How are you?"

If it was possible, the boy's smile grew a bit. He was surprised, so use to hearing his friend stutter. Adrien always wanted to get to know Marinette more but he thought the stuttering, the blushing, it was because he made her uncomfortable. Maybe things will change, he was feeling hopeful of the possibility.

_Or should I say,_ paw _sibility,_ Adrien thought, internally snickering at his own pun.

"I'm doing well! Did you hear that the test in science was cancelled today?"

"We were going to have a test today?" Marinette asked, her stare filling with horror before remembering what he said. "I would have been screwed!"

"Come on, you said you loved chemistry." Rolling her eyes, Alya was utterly surprised, for lack of better word. Her best friend was talking to her crush, _looking at him in the eyes_ , and has not once stuttered. She wasn't even blushing! Looking at Adrien, the blogger also noticed how he hasn't lifted his attention from Marinette yet. Did something happened between the two that Alya wasn't aware of? Making up her mind, she was determined to talk to Nino to come up with a plan.

As the three made it to the front doors, Alya quickly waved and dashed away, claiming that Nino and her are meeting up to discuss about "top secret stuff". That was okay, Marinette thought. At least she would get to talk to Adrien a little more before classes started.

"You love chemistry?"

"Yeah, I do! But," she sighed. "I'm not very good at it. One minute, I think I understand. And then when I see the tests." She made a hand motion beside her head, expressing how mindblown she becomes. "It's like all I understood was a lie."

He laughed at her gestures. This was nice, he thought. Adrien doesn't remember the last time he held a conversation like with her. "Maybe I can help? I'm pretty good at it."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, Marinette. Besides, it's the only way my dad will let me out of the house anyways." He muttered the last part, part of him excited to help, and part of him annoyed that he wasn't allowed out very much to start with.

And maybe he wasn't as quiet as he thought he was.

"You don't get out very often, huh." This wasn't phrased as a question, quite away with how often Adrien couldn't come to outings due to his father not approving of them. Now that she thought of it, Adrien must have been pretty lonely most of his life. That thought alone made her heart sink with sadness.

The blonde shrugged, not use to talking about his home life situation often. But it didn't feel... uncomfortable telling Marinette a little more for some reason. "Yeah, ever since my mom's disappearance, my father has locked me up even more. I tried for years to get him to let me come to school and it wasn't until last year he said yes." Surprised at all that he said, the blonde turned sheepish. Why was it suddenly easier to talk to her?

Marinette nodded, resting a hand on his shoulder. She couldn't imagine the things that Adrien's been through. Being locked up with little chance to go outside? Marinette definitely wouldn't have survived that. "It's going to be fine, Adrien! Maybe we'll tell your dad we're studying then sneak out for some ice cream?" A playful smile graced her lips, determination set in her eyes. She was going to show Adrien fun, even if she might get in trouble.

He certainly wasn't expecting this type of response from his friend. But he couldn't deny the feeling of mischief radiating from her smile. "You think we could get away with it?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Adrien. We'll eventually get some studying in." She laughed, turning towards her classroom as she heard the warning bells go off. "Come on, let's go before we get yelled at."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if this sounds too boring! I'm gonna continue to try and revise it but I wanted to get an update up and running so here it is! Leave a comment and lemme know what you think!


End file.
